


' put your hair up. ' — devil's advocate (oneshot)

by cultclasserotic



Category: The Devil's Advocate (1997)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, F/M, Oral Sex, Party, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultclasserotic/pseuds/cultclasserotic
Summary: this is my first go at an explicit oneshot, please treat it with no hopes of professional quality :)
Relationships: John Milton/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	' put your hair up. ' — devil's advocate (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first go at an explicit oneshot, please treat it with no hopes of professional quality :)

It had been a rough few nights; a new job at a new law firm in the big apple. Moving from a small town in Virginia, no less. I was so used to working with low-profile cases that naturally had a high success rate based on the clear guilt of the prosecuted . . . but that all seemed to change with the density of the population. Ten years for a law degree and it landed me here — in a land of endless possibility and rippling ambiguity. Even in all my years of training, I would never be prepared for the night ahead; meeting the boss. His name was John Milton, and he had referred to me as 'sweetheart' on the phone. I'm sure it was a simple mistake, although I was nervous about his manner for when we would meet . . . I so desperately wanted him to take me seriously. Men weren't used to working so closely with women, even in the nineties — especially when in the courtroom. I definitely had some big shoes to fill. 

I spent the next several hours rehearsing my greeting, making sure I looked perfect, squeezing into a dress that hugged my figure so pristinely. John's intern, a woman around my age, had hand-delivered an invitation to the 'big man's party' earlier that day. It was only a few moments away now — my heart was in my throat. I stepped into a pair of heels and went on my way. The ding of the elevator snapped me out of my daze, foot tapping along with the soft jazz that arrived in a muffled tone from the speaker above. I ran a hand through my hair, fidgeting slightly and stepping into the suite. Several unfamiliar faces greeted me, all smiles. A man with a slightly drunken blush on his cheeks came to my side and introduced himself, offering me a full champagne flute. I thanked him graciously, giving us some distance before making my way through the plethora of strangers and coworkers. I stepped out onto the balcony, already overwhelmed. This was like a sea of sharks that hadn't seen fresh meat in years. I leaned on the guard of the overlook, staring down at the street . . . about sixty stories below. The wind swept my hair back, giving me a chill — that's when I heard his voice.

_**'** **bit cold out for a night alone, huh? '**_

I had never been so embarrassed; his first view of my professionalism was my isolation? I quickly turned to face the man, an awkward smile on my lips. 

_**' oh— I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here yet . . . I— um— nice to meet you, mister Milton.**_ _ **'**_

_My voice was shaking._ I had no clue how to act in front of him! My last boss and I were so close, any new professional relationships were very difficult to navigate. He took my hand and placed a soft kiss over my knuckles. I gave a small laugh and sipped my champagne — what else could I do? He was an attractive older man who held my career in his hands; one wrong move and I had no hope in this city. 

_**' please, call me John. You must be my dream come true.**_ _ **'**_

He sounded so . . . pleased. Something about his voice was so sultry and . . . almost forbidden. _Wrong_. Like I shouldn't be standing in his presence. I wanted to just drop onto my knees and—

_**' hardly. Just your new star lawyer.** _ _**'** _

I winked, a sly smile gracing my features. He grinned back at me, sipping on a glass filled with a drink that was amber in color. All of the imagery, the sound of his voice, my own insecurity and excitement . . . it brewed into something almost _cinematic_. I tucked a strand of curls behind my ear and crossed my arms, my breasts slightly spilling over the top of the tight dress' neckline. His eyes fell to my chest, dipped in such a smooth movement that I forgave him instantly — he didn't even apologize. Why would he?

**_' put your hair up for me. '_**

I gave him a confused grin, my head cocking to the side as I finished my drink and set it down on the guardrail. 

**_' what? '_**

John took a step forward and reached out slowly, resting his hand on my jaw as gently as he possibly could. His lips drew into a grin that made my knees weak. 

_**' i would do it for you, but everyone here would assume we're . . . well, you know. they're all talk. businessmen and their wives. you intimidate them. '** _

He replied, his fingers slowly grazing my neck. That did nothing to clear up my confusion. I knew what he was referring to, but how could I possibly intimidate anyone? 

_**' how so? i don't see how anyone could ever think of me as anything but a nervous wreck. '**_

He gave a chuckle and leaned in a little bit, his voice lowering as his gaze darted back and forth between my neck and my eyes. 

_**' are you fuckin' kidding me? a young and gorgeous woman, majorly successful at her job, no husband, and making about triple what these goddamned cocksucking roaches gain in a year of hard labor — you're the envy of all of these little lawyer wives . . . their men want to fuck you, they want to be you. '**_

I was shocked, and his compliments caught me off-guard. I stared at him with eyes that gleamed with hope and possibility. 

_**' really? i thought i couldn't compare. '**_

He scoffed and leaned in close, licking his lips slowly before tightening his grip on my jaw.

_**' you're what everyone else is trying to compare themselves to, sweetheart. '**_

Maybe it was just the champagne, the stress of the move, or how fast things had gone, but I only had one thought on my mind _— he could fucking own me._

_**' and what about you? what do you think of me? '** _

I raised my hand up to tie my hair back, my other hand grasping his and pulling it from my jaw to kiss his knuckles. He broke out of my grasp and wrapped his fingers around my newly exposed neck, pulling me forward. 

_**' i think that you're a dirty whore, and you should be treated like one. '**_

He took a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, pressing his lips to my jaw softly and planting several kisses down my neck. The way he flawlessly got me wrapped around his finger was breathtaking. I melted at the feeling of his lips on my skin. My eyes drifted shut as I leaned back onto the guard of the balcony and spread my legs apart to welcome his presence. The next thing I knew, his hands lifted me up onto the rail and he gave a _devilish_ smirk. John's hands traveled up my legs, dragging the hem of my dress up with him. He leaned down, his breath filling up the empty space between my knees. I separated my legs further, pulling on his shirt collar to speed him up — but he took his time. He wanted to enjoy his meal. I looked down onto the street below, a bit of a rush coming to me as I realized how wrong this could go — and still I allowed it; even going as far as to lean back slightly, to which John's hand promptly took place on the small of my back. His teeth latched onto the hem of my panties, tugging them to the side and slipping his hand into the space. His thumb brushed my sex, making me shiver and sigh.

I gripped the rail with white knuckles, head falling back as he began to softly lap away at my clit. It felt like something more intimate than I had ever experienced. The cool air, the eminent risk of death, the possible audience as people walked past the patio windows without a care. It somehow felt like he had . . . more than one tongue. That was ridiculous, of course. I hummed, his fingers slipping into me so easily as I pushed my hips onto his hand. I spent the next few minutes fucking myself with his fingers. He made my legs shake and my chest swell as I started to breathe heavily. I moaned out his name as I toppled over the edge of climax, taking his hand out of me and sucking my own juices off of his fingers. He gave me a smile of disbelief as I slid down from the rail and onto my feet, taking a sip of his drink. I gave him a kiss and a bite on his lip before _going on my way_. 


End file.
